Precious
by chriscolferseamonkeys
Summary: Baby?Klaine  Blaine's parents get in a fight over him and he can't help but feel like it is his fault.  Kurt comes to his rescue and they enjoy each other's company.  Oneshot!


**Disclaimer**- I don't own Glee, or Kurt and Blaine. Ryan Murphy and fox does END. OF. STORY. Also this is kind of inspired by this post? Kinda? http: / askblaine . tumblr . com / post / 8240015362. Anyways I've had this idea for a while, I've been wanting to write kid?Klaine for a while now.

**Author Notes**- A spark has been ignited within me. I had to drop everything I was doing and write this oneshot! Please enjoy baby?Klaine!

Blaine clutched his baby blue blanket to his chest as he sat in his closet. There were tears rolling down his rosy cheeks and his dark brown curls where covering his face. He cried as he listened to his parents fighting. He didn't know what happened, but he knew that he was the cause of it. He is always the cause of it.

Something is wrong with him. He makes his dad angry and he doesn't even know why. This time all he asked for was the new Disney princess tea set. He wanted to feel like a princess, his favorite was in fact Ariel. He loved singing and dancing to Part of Your World using his teddy bear, as a pretend Prince Erik.

Blaine didn't understand what was wrong with wanting to sing and dance, or play tea with princesses. He did know that his dad didn't like it.

"There is nothing wrong with being different! He's only six!" Blaine heard his mom yell. He heard a crash and flinched.

"Stop giving him what he wants! Your only making it worse!" He heard his dad yell.

"So he likes princesses so what? He still like to play sports, it's not like he isn't your boy!" His mom defended him.

"He's a freak!"

"He's your son!"

He heard his dad storm into the bedroom down the hall slamming the door shut. He wandered out of his closet and out of his bedroom to the end of the hallway, slipping down the stairs. He peaked around the corner and into his living room. His mom was crumpled on the couch crying. He wanted to comfort her, but he was scared. He was the reason she was hurting. He ran back to his room quietly and collapsed on his bed. His eyes fluttered shut trying to contain the tears.

Suddenly he heard a bang on his window. He shot his eyes open and pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders. He sniffed and wiped away at his nose as he watched something dark hit his window. His head crooked to the side as he put his foot on the ground slowly. More pinging noises on his window.

He made his way slowly to the window and looked down. Blaine smiled as he realized who it was. He ran out of his bed room and down the stairs. He opened the back door trying to be as quiet as possible, not to wake his parents. He bare feet sprinted across the cold, wet, grass as the warm, summer, night air hit his skin.

He came to an abrupt stop in front of his best friend, who was standing shyly in his dark, blue, spider man pajamas.

"Kurt!" He said as a huge smile crept onto his face.

"Blaine! Are you okay? I heard your dad yelling again!" Kurt said clutching at his sides trying to keep warm in the summer breeze, he too didn't have shoes on.

Blaine finished the distance between them and threw his arms around his friend. Kurt's tiny arms wrapped around Blaine's tiny figure. Kurt pulled away from Blaine grabbing his hand and leading them over to the gazebo across the lawn.

They got some blankets out of the cabinet inside the gazebo and wandered over onto the couch. They laid down next to each other laying the warm blankets over each other. Blaine reached out and wrapped his arms around Kurt's tiny waist pulling him in closer. They enjoyed each other's company in silence, neither of them mentioning what just happened. Eventually slept overcame the two young boys, as their eyes fluttered shut, remaining in each other's arms.

Lily Anderson woke up early that morning as the sun streamed through the French doors leading out into the back yard. Blaine's blue blanket was forgotten next to the door, which was weird. Blaine never forgot his blanket.

She ran upstairs to check on him in his room, but he wasn't up their either. She frantically ran around the house, desperately trying to find her precious little boy, but she couldn't find him any where.

She made her way outside, deciding that this would be the last place she checked before starting to make calls to file a missing person alert.

She walked to the gazebo in the middle of the garden, Blaine's favorite place to be. She quietly opened the door finding Blaine and his friend Kurt curled up in each other's arms sleeping. She covered her mouth as a smile crept across her delicate face, this was just too cute. She took Blaine's blanket and draped it over the two small bodies pressing a kiss to each of their foreheads.

She walked back to the back door, deciding to let the two boys continue sleeping. She curled back up on the couch and fell asleep dreaming of a father, a husband who loved their different, precious little boy, no matter who he loves.


End file.
